


Leaving On A Jet Plane

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sort of an AU, based off a prompt, future gallavich au, ian joins the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellorrr, I saw that you were taking prompts and I really hoped you could do me one for Ian and Mickey. I really, really need a fic based on, or using the song "Leaving on a jet plane" - John Denver. I know you could like in cooperate Ian in the army or some shit, but the lyrics are so cute so yeh</p><p>"Promise you'll wait for me," he said breathlessly against the skin of Mickey's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving On A Jet Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I hope this is okay. never heard the song before, but I played it while I wrote this. I hope this is Okay :p
> 
> "Promise you'll wait for me," he said breathlessly against the skin of Mickey's neck.

Ian stood at Mickey's door with his bags in his hands and his heart leaping out of his chest. He felt his pocket for the little box he already knew was there because of the two thousand other times he checked for it that day. It had been four years and he could still remember the day he left.

*

"The taxi man's waiting for me," Ian whispered hoarsly. Mickey still looked half asleep, but the pain in his eyes was clear. "Jesus, I'm gonna miss you."

Mickey shuffled his feet and opened his mouth, when no sound came out he closed it again and ran a hand across his face. His voice was shaky soft when he finally spoke. "Just kiss me," he whispered.

Ian moved across the floor and wrapped his arms around the man that had made the decison to leave so hard. Mickey's hands cupped his face as Ian squeezed tighter and whispered against his mouth, "I already miss you."

"Shut up and kiss," Mickey's voice was still shaky, but a smile was forming on his lips. Ian knew it was for him, knew that Mickey wanted him to know he was going to be strong for him.

So Ian kissed him, long and deep. He held onto Mickey like it was the last time he ever would. "Promise you'll wait for me," he said breathlessly against the skin of Mickey's neck.

"Promise you'll have my wedding band when you come back."

"I will." Ian tried to keep his tears at bay, but was failing miserably. "I hate to leave you."

"You aren't leaving because of all the times I've screwed shit up, are you?" Mickey's voice was weak in his ear and he held on tighter.

"Jesus, no, Mick. This is because of me, something I have to do." "How long you gonna be gone for?"Mickey's grip on Ian tightened as he asked.

"Four years minimum. Your the only reason I want to stay."

"So stay," the tears were evident in Mickey's voice, even though Ian couldn't see his face.

"I can't, Mick." The taxi-man chose that moment to honk his horn, as if to prove Ian's point. "Wait for me."

Mickey kissed him one last time before reluctantly releasing his precious redhead. "I still think it's a dumbass fucking move," he gave a weak smile then swallowed hard.

Ian gave his cheek one last stroke before grabbing his bags and leaving for the jet plane ready to take him away.

*

They'd stayed in contact over the years, using Skype, texting, and calling whenever they could. Neither of them has seen anybody else, each keeping their side of the bed warm and wishing for the other. But today, today he was home. He hadn't told Mickey. Wanted to surprise him.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently. It had been four years, what was a few more seconds. Fucking torture is what it was.

He heard a familiar string of curse words before the door swung open and Mickey's face appeared. His irritation quickly faded to disbelief then surprise.

Mickey quickly lunged into his arms and his lips found Ian's in no time. "Are you really here?" he whispered.

"I'm here, Mick." Ian reached into his pocket and pulled the box out. "And I have something for you."

Mickey reached for it and eyed it cautiously. He finally opened it and his eyes danced with joy.

"I promised I'd bring you your wedding band."

Mickey grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. It was deep and long like the one they shared the day he left.

"Is that a yes?" Ian asked with a smile.

"The fuck do you think, Gallagher?" Mickey barked as he pulled Ian by the collar and slammed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts (: <3


End file.
